moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Haunting, The
Category:Films | directed by = Robert Wise | written by = Nelson Gidding | produced by = Robert Wise; Denis Johnson | music by = Humphrey Searle | cinematography = Davis Boulton | edited by = Ernest Walter | distributed by = Argyle Enterprises Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer | release date(s) = September 18th, 1963 | mpaa rating = | running time = 112 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $1,400,000 IMDB; The Haunting (1963); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $2,616,000 | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Haunting is an American feature film of the horror genre. It is based on the 1959 novel The Haunting of Hill House by author Shirley Jackson. The film was directed by Robert Wise with a script written by Nelson Gidding. It was produced by Wise's production company Argyle Enterprises and distributed through MGM. It premiered in the United States on September 18th, 1963. The movie stars Julie Harris as Eleanor Lance, Claire Bloom as Theodora, Richard Johnson as Doctor John Markway, and Russ Tamblyn as Luke Sanderson. The film was remade in 1999 as The Haunting by diretor Jan de Bont and starred Liam Neeson, Lili Taylor, Catherine Zeta-Jones and Owen Wilson. Plot Cast Credited cast Uncredited cast Appearances * Abigail Crain * Abigail Crain's nurse * Bud Fredericks * Carrie Fredericks * Dora Fredericks * Eldridge Harper * Eleanor Lance * First Mrs. Crain * Grace Markway * Hugh Crain * John Markway * Luke Sanderson * Mister Dudley * Mrs. Dudley * Mrs. Sanderson * Second Mrs. Crain * Theodora * Massachusetts :* Boston * Hill House * Carriage * Doctor * Landlady * Garage attendant * Nurse * Parapsychologist * Psychiatrist * Psychic * Reporter * 1940s * Ghosts * Hallucination * Hangings * Haunted house * Homosexuality * Psychokinesis * Suicide Notes * Production on The Haunting began on October 1st, 1962. * There are a total of ten credited cast members in this film. * Shots of the exterior of Hill House were filmed at Ettington Park, which is now the Ettington Park Hotel in the village of Ettington in Warwickshire, England. * The Haunting was first released on DVD in 2003 in its original screen format and included audio commentary. It was released on Blu-ray on October 15th, 2013. Fun Facts * This is the first film work for actress Frieda Knorr, who is uncredited for her participation in this film. She is primarily a television actress. Taglines * "You may not believe in ghosts but you cannot deny terror". * "SCREAM...no one will hear you! RUN...and the silent footsteps will follow, for in Hill House the dead are restless!" * "An evil old house, the kind some people call haunted, is like an undiscovered country waiting to be explored. Hill House had stood for 90 years and might stand for 90 more. Silence lay steadily against the wood and stone of Hill House, and whatever walked there, walked alone". Recommendations External Links * * * The Haunting at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:Argyle Enterprises Category:MGM Category:1960s/Films Category:1963/Films Category:September, 1963/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Remade Category:Based on a novel Category:H/Films